The present disclosure relates to the field of Internet content management, and more specifically to a system and method for managing and distributing composite image content. The use of images in marketing and advertising on the Internet has become central to companies' online strategies. For example, a clothing retailer may want to make available in an online catalog their products and images so that potential buyers may browse selections without coming into a physical store. Some businesses may not have a physical storefront and rely solely on their online presence, in which case displaying their inventory online is crucial. Some vendors literally have thousands of products whose images need to be managed. Image creation, preparation, and deployment for multiple distribution channels requires intensive manual labor, high fixed costs, and additional network infrastructure. Often this results in slower product time-to-market and under-utilization of images.